This application for a planning (P20) grant is submitted by the Puerto Rico Cancer Center (PRCC) and the Moffitt Cancer Center. The goal of this planning grant is to initiate and develop collaborations between researchers from PRCC and Moffitt Cancer Center. The specific aims of the proposal are; 1) to enhance the research capabilities the research capabilities of a group of Puerto Rican basic and clinical researchers dedicated to cancer research by teeming researchers from both institutions to address specific research question in cancer; 2) to develop research training programs that will increase the participation and expertise of minority clinical scientists in the cancer profession; and 3) to develop a training program modeled at increasing the participation of minority cancer professionals in cancer prevention, education, early detection and treatment, while developing model programs that address culturally competent cancer treatment to a diverse population. To accomplish these aims, we plan to implement during year one of the P20 grant, semiannual scientific retreats, one at each location, as well as exchanges of key individuals to facilitate interactions between program members at both institutions. Yeast two and three will be dedicated to validate these collaborations and generate preliminary data toward submitting competing grant applications to cancer research funding organizations.